The present invention is related to a nozzle for an injection molding apparatus.
In many injection molding systems available today, the systems include an injection molding machine having one or more nozzles for receiving melt from a manifold and transferring/distributing the melt to one or more mold cavities. This portion of an injection molding machine is often referred to as a cold runner or a hot runner system.
For injection molded parts of various colors, a first color molten material must be flushed from the system so that a second color molten material may be run through the injection molding machine to produce parts of different color. Residue material from the first/subsequent color of the molten material conventionally causes numerous shots of injection molded products to be defective because they have an undesirable blend of two colors of molten material. It is common for a substantial number of products to be defective in this way requiring multiple injection cycles to clear the runner system before useable products are formed.
Additionally, or aside from when color change may be a problem, unidirectional molecular orientation and weld/flow lines can be a potential cause for weakness in the structural integrity, dimensional accuracy, or cause unwanted birefringence of a molded product.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that substantially reduces residue of molten material in a gate area of an injection molding machine. Additionally, or alternatively, what is needed is a system and method for eliminating or substantially reducing unidirectional molecular orientation and/or weld/flow lines in a molded product.